Behind closed doors
by GrandeNonFatLatte
Summary: Behind closed doors Bellatrix wants a word with Hermione, "Girl to Girl." Deathly Hallows pages 370 - 385 First attempt at a fanfic being re-uploaded.


Deleted and re-published because I don't like this as much as I thought I would but anyways

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling or anyone associated with the Harry Potter Movies. I am simply a girl from nowhere with a vivid imagination and an attraction to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Whilst I am not (the magnificent and wondrous) J. K. Rowling, some of her words were used in the first few lines. Her words are in italics.

(Deathly Hallows pages 370 – 385)

Hermione's POV

I felt so stupid having been caught. I mean really, we were so careful but one little mistake and we're done. Although if it means I can see herbeautiful face again, and we escape with our lives of course, this will all be worth it.

_"Girl to Girl." _I would know that voice anywhere.

_"No! You can have me, keep me!" _

I was too absorbed in my own fantasies of Bellatrix, having her in front of me in all her glory, to realise what was happening. Pettigrew removed a screaming Ron and a puffy-faced Harry from the room. I turned to see Bellatrix again, a glint of something sinister and almost lustful in her eyes.

I stood frozen in both fear and in hope that one of my fantasies may come true tonight.

"Everyone leave." Her soft lips moved slowly, eyes never breaking from mine.

"But Bella, what – "

"Now," Bella cut Lucius Malfoy short. There was a tone to her voice that screamed authority.

The large, dark wooden door made a thud as it closed behind the Malfoys, Greyback and the other death eaters who had been in the room.

"How do you do, Muddy?" Bellatrix whispered into my ear, her hot breath sending shivers down my spine. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt her nip at my ear lobe.

"Better, now that we're alone," I tried to sound confident and sultry but it didn't sound anything like her. Her voice alone turned me on.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to hear?" She slowly circled me, running one hand over my shoulders, the other grasping her wand.

"What is it you wish to hear Ms. Lestrange?"

She stood behind me and slipped her hand from my left shoulder to my waist and leaned in close.

"Tell me a secret."

She squeezed my waist as she ran her tongue up my throat.

I couldn't contain myself anymore; I needed to feel her lips against mine. I summoned all my courage and found my voice, strong and loud.

"I've always wanted to do this," I turned to face her and closed the gap between us. I could feel her beautiful, rounded breasts pressing into me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close.

The second our lips met it felt like hundreds of fireworks were exploding at our touch.

I felt ropes slither around my wrists as I was pulled off Bellatrix.

"Now, now Muddy. A little excited are we?" Bella used her wand to trap me against the cold, dark floor.

"You are going to obey my every order, Hermione."

Oh god, I love how my name sounded coming from her soft, sweet lips.

"And I mean every. Single. Order. No matter what."

I didn't grasp the darker meaning behind her words but before I could ask she had straddled my hips and was undoing the buttons on my shirt, one by one.

"Bella – "

I tried to continue but the feeling of her lips against made me forget.

"I didn't tell you to speak, did I now?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but I hung onto every single word that left her lips.

I obeyed her demands and kept my mouth shut, simply shaking my head no.

"Good girl," Bellatrix purred, "You may just get rewarded for that."

I felt her elegant fingers slip under the edge of my jeans, playing with the lace trim on my underwear.

"Tell me another secret Hermione,"

I knew I had to obey if I wanted to be rewarded.

"Every time Ron and I were together, I was thinking of you."

It was a secret I could barely bring myself to believe, but it was true. I had never loved Ron; he was just there for me when my fantasies weren't enough to get me through the night. My fantasies about Bellatrix always left me wanting more, longing to feel her touch.

Bella looked deep into my eyes, searching for any sign that I was lying.

"How do you feel about me Hermione? Answer me this in your own time, tell me truthfully and you will be given anything your heart desires."

I went to open my mouth but before I could think of how to answer her question I was preoccupied with the feeling of her lips on mine.

I felt the ropes release my wrists and legs. I wrapped my arms around her neck, deepening the kiss.

I slid my hands down from her neck to the back of her corset, my nimble fingers undoing the lacing. Once her corset was loosened, I rolled her onto her back so I was in control.

I grabbed her wrists and held them on the floor above her head.

"If I tell you how I feel, you have to do the same,"

I needed to know that she wasn't just playing me. I had to know the answer, even if it destroyed all of my fantasies and this was just her way of torturing and humiliating me.

"Promise?" I whispered as I brought my face so close to hers I could taste her staggered breaths.

"Little Muddy wanting control over the big, bad death eater?" She avoided my question but before I could act I was on my back again, her lips on mine. I felt her tongue slide over my lips. I parted mine and felt the fireworks intensify. I felt a rush a billion times more intense that using a portkey for the first time. My whole body was tingling from her touch.

I felt her lips leave mine as she sat up, pulling her corset off. I didn't think she could be any more amazing. My fantasies of being with her were finally coming true. I pulled myself up just enough so that she could slide my top off and unclip my black lace bra.

I loved the glint in her eye when she saw my bare breasts. A wicked smile came across her face, followed by a purr as I ran my hands over her soft, milky breasts. I pulled her into another deep kiss, rolling her onto her back. I broke the kiss after a moment and left a trail of kisses down her neck and over her stunning collarbones as my hands massaged her supple breasts. I quickly pulled my pants off, kicking them across the room.

"Muddy is getting restless eh?"

Bellatrix rolled me over and straddled me once again.

"Your little boyfriend is down stairs remember. I wonder if he will hear your screams."

I felt her cold, long fingers start rubbing me and my eyes rolled back in my head. This was better than all of my fantasies put together. I could feel her slender fingers slip inside me, sending shivers down my spine. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt her gently push up on my g – spot.

"I promise to tell you the truth on 2 conditions Muddy," She whispered in my ear, "One. Scream like it hurts."  
I felt her move her fingers faster and she rubbed my clit harder. My hips thrusting in time with her nimble fingers.

I tried to form words, to tell her my feelings, but all that came out was gasping breaths.

I felt her adjust her self, taking her hand off my clit and sliding it up to my breast, rubbing my erect nipple. Her dark, almost black eyes, looked into mine, so full of excitement and something I had never seen pass through the eyes of a death eater before. It almost looked like she was looking at me with love. Surely not.

She kissed me, softly and sweetly before she dropped her head between my legs and finished the job.

As my moans grew into screams, I made sure they sounded as if in pain.  
My back arched as I felt the waves of the orgasm wash over me. It was the most exquisite feeling. I knew would give up every thing to be able to feel this again.

Bellatrix lay next to me, licking her fingers. I curled into her, fitting into her shape perfectly. I kissed her softly, tasting her sweet essence.

"I love you Bella." I whispered softly, hoping she wouldn't hear but I could deny that I, Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter, was hopelessly in love with a death eater. Bellatrix Lestrange none the less, Voldemort's most trusted servant.

I felt her body stiffen at my confession. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I rolled out of her embrace, planning on getting my wand, clothes and leaving. I couldn't believe I had just destroyed my only chance at having my fantasies come true.

I felt her hand grab mine as I tried to stand.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ms. Lestrange. I'll just get my things and leave." I could hear the sorrow in my own voice as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Don't." Her voice took on a different tone. Urgent and sorrowful.  
" I swear I won't hurt you. I just need to –"  
Bella pulled me back down so I was pinned underneath her. I turned my head, not wanting to seem weak, even though I was. I was lying naked, crying, heartbroken in front of one of the darkest witches of all time. She grabbed my face and forced me to look her. My eyes moved from her quivering lips to her tearful eyes.

"You love me?" She sounded vulnerable even though she was the more powerful one and had me pinned to the ground.  
"Yes." I didn't know why she had to question me when we both know what I said. The corners of her mouth twisted upwards before meeting with mine. She felt my hesitation and ended the kiss, looking in my eyes again.

"I love you too, Hermione," she whispered, softly enough so that only I would hear it.

Tears escaped both our eyes as we felt the excitement in the air.  
We lay together on the cold, wooden floor wrapped in each other's arms, caressing each other.

"Bella," I asked, finally having some time to work out what just happened.  
"Hmm?" she mumbled into my neck.

"What was the second thing I had to do to get a truthful answer out of you?" I didn't have the time to question this when we were in the moment.

"I needed you to tell me you loved me. I would have lied if you told me you hated me. I would have been broken hearted." She turned her head from me as she whispered.

I couldn't believe it. Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's best death eater, a Slytherin and a woman who prides herself on being a pureblood, loved me, Hermione Granger, a Mud blood Gryffindor who was fighting against the dark lord.

It was strange to see Bellatrix, one of the strongest people I had ever laid eyes on, opening herself up to me. She had already shared her body with me but now she was sharing her soul. I was seeing a side of her I doubt anyone had ever seen before.

"Ron and Harry will probably break out soon. We need to make it look like you tortured me," I looked into her eyes as I sat up, " How are we going to make this work Bella? I don't want to lose you after all we have gone through."

Bella pondered my words as I grabbed my wand and pulled my clothes back on, leaving my shirt unbuttoned. I stood, watching her ponder our options, legs spread in front of her as she sat up, twirling her wand. She slowly stopped twirling her wand as an idea formed in her head.

"Whats your plan beautiful?" I straddled her legs, my top slipping off one shoulder, my arms draped over her shoulders.

"I don't like it. It involves us hurting each other," she paused and looked into my eyes, "But it would work. Everyone would be convinced and your screams would've helped."

"What do we have to do?" I was concerned. I didn't want to cast hurtful spells at her. I never wanted to hurt her, that was why I always tried to avoid her during battles, whilst also trying to get the best view of her brilliance.

"Hermione dearest, I can't stand the though of you being with Weasley again. I want you to be mine." She turned and stared out the window.  
"Bellatrix, You're married," I reminded her.

"I have never felt as amazing with Rodolphus as I have in this short time with you Hermione."

A smile broke out on my face; I had never thought things would be so amazing with her.

"If you would let me, I need to mark you." She conjured a small, black handled knife to show me. The shock and confusion on my face must have been more apparent than I thought, or maybe she was just becoming more attuned to my behaviours.

"What I mean darling is that I need to cut and scar the word _Mud blood _into your skin. The blade is magical so you shouldn't feel anything but I won't do it if you don't want me to but remember that to me Hermione, you are my beautiful little Muddy."

She kissed my forehead gently as she wrapped her arms around my small waist.

"May I leave you with a word my sweet?" Even though I knew it wouldn't hurt her it scared me to think that maybe something could go wrong and I would lose her.

"Of course. But not somewhere that the others will see."

I took the knife from her and placed the tip of the blade just below her right breast.

"This okay?" I questioned.

"Perfect" She murmured as she laid on her back, the blade still pressing into her as I sat further up on her hips to get my balance. I bent down and stole a quick kiss before slicing the word 'torture' into her supple flesh.  
I ran my tongue over the weeping wound before I kissed her lips, the metallic taste of her pure blood mixed in with her dark taste.

"What word did you choose my dear?" she asked breaking the kiss with a smile.

"Torture," Her smile faltered as she realised Hermione would be disgusted at the idea of torturing someone, "Because it was torture thinking of you and not being able to see you, touch you. And because it will be torture knowing I can't be with you until the battle is over and it was torture to hurt you like that."

I rolled us over so she was on top of me. I figured if the boys broke in right now it would look better to them if Bellatrix was doing this to me whilst I was pinned against the floor with no control.

"Bella sweetie, the boys will believe us more if you are being dominant. And you should probably put some clothes back on. Also, I know you won't like it, but to keep up the charade I may need to go to Ron when you get off me." I hated the thought that I would need to leave this beautiful woman and go back to thank bumbling idiot.

She flicked her wand and her exquisite black leather corset was covering her sweet breasts again as sadness crossed her face.

"Meet me tomorrow night, midnight at the shrieking shack. I don't want to live without you my dear."

We heard a faint noise coming from down the labyrinth of halls.

"We have five minutes tops, if you are quick with the job we can have a little fun." I could vaguely remember that sound, a house elf had just disapparated out of the Manor.

She took the knife from me and planted a kiss on my left wrist before pressing her knife into my skin and slicing the word 'Mud blood' into it.

"You will always be my beautiful, amazing Muddy," she whispered in my ear, " And I mean that in the nicest way my dear. I love that you are the most brilliant witch of your age, so far above the pureblood idiots who use blood status to get their way. I never want to lose you, my love."

I was so happy with her. I pulled her closer into another passionate kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then my beautiful Bellatrix." I could hear the footsteps of Ron and Harry drawing nearer.

"I'll see you then, but for now we must play," She whispered as she leant over me, her beautiful dark eyes looking deep into mine.

We shared one last passionate kiss before the door flew open, Ron and Harry looking straight at the knife pressing into my wrist and Bellatrix's body pinning mine against the cold floor.

I looked at Ron's face, where I used to feel a slight glimmer of lust; I now felt nothing but disgust. He had never owned my heart like he thought he had, it was always hers.

"Come to save your Mud blood girlfriend Weasley?" Bellatrix cackled sitting up on my hips, carefully rolling herself as to hit my centre, sending more electricity through my body.

Tears started running down my cheeks at the thought that I was about to be taken from the woman I love.

"STUPEFY!" Ron screamed and flicked his wand at Bellatrix dodged the beam of red light and returned fire wordlessly. She grabbed my right hand, making sure the boys wouldn't see it and squeezed it tightly. This time she didn't dodge the spell when Harry shot stupefy at her. She flew off me, flying across the room, my eyes following her the whole way.

"DOBBY NOW!" yelled Harry, as I continued staring at Bella as she laid on the floor across from me. I hated to see her in pain after everything we had just shared.

Dobby apparated next to me, grabbed my hand and disapparated so we were next to Ron and Harry. Bellatrix sat up as she recovered from the blow and looked me straight in the eye. 'Tomorrow' I mouthed as Ron lifted me up, his hand brushing my breasts. I saw fury flash through her eyes as she saw Ron holding me the way she had been moments before. I pushed him away so I could button my top but as Harry tried to knock Bellatrix down again Ron wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. That set Bella off, she stepped towards us, Harry taking it as a sign to leave. I saw Bella pull the knife she cut me with out and threw it straight for Ron's chest as he pushed me behind him.

Next thing I knew we were swirling around as we disapparated. I looked up to see the knife had missed Ron and hit Dobby in the chest. Tears flowed from my eyes because for a moment there I hoped the knife would hit Ron and then I wouldn't have Harry, Ron and the Order hating me for loving such a dark and perfect person. I continued to cry as I started to miss Bellatrix more and more.

Harry cried for Dobby who was slowly dying. Ron cried because he couldn't protect me from Bellatrix's 'torture'. I cried because I was in Ron's arms when all I wanted was to be in Bellatrix's.

'Midnight' I thought as I mentally tried to count the hours until I saw her face again.

I knew Bellatrix was my forever and I would be with her.

_Always._


End file.
